La fête foraine
by Nowa Uchiwa
Summary: Quand Naruto entre dans une maison hantée et que sa relation avec Sasuke éclate au grand jour ... même si c'est la nuit ... P'tit OS pour le SasuNaru Day


**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont à M. Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes** : Cet OS est pour le SasuNaru Day, je suis désolée du retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end, donc je vous le poste maintenant. Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais XD

Aprés, désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**La fête foraine**_

- " Humm Sasu ... mes parents ... voOooont bientôt ... rentrer

- T'inquiétes pas, bébé, et laisse-toi faire

- Mais Sas-hmmmm gémit Naruto

- Tais-toi. " murmura Sasuke avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pour le faire taire

Naruto, allongé sur son lit, ne cessait de gémir, appréciant la douce torture que lui faisait subir son brun. Sasuke, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, promenait ses mains sous le tee-shirt orange de son blond, alors que ses lévres bataillaient amoureusement avec celles de l'Uzumaki. Les deux jeunes hommes, âgés de 17 ans, étaient en couple depuis 7 mois. Ils gardaient leur relation secréte car Naruto craignait la réaction des autres. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Sasuke pour le rassurer à ce propos.

A la base, l'Uchiwa était venu regarder un film chez celui qui, aux yeux des autres, n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Mais, lorsque les parents de ce dernier avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient faire quelques courses, son intérêt pour le film s'était trés vite évaporé. Dés qu'il avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, il s'était jeté sur le blond, l'entrainant dans un baiser langoureux brûlant de passion. Il ne se lassait pas des lévres et du goût de son ange.

- " Bébé, j'ai envie de toi susurra l'Uchiwa d'une voix terriblement chaude et sensuelle contre l'oreille du blond, le faisant frissonner

- Sasuuuukeeee gémit Naruto alors que le brun mordillait son cou, juste sous l'oreille, point qu'il savait sensible

- Les garçons, on est rentrés ! s'exclama une vois féminine depuis le rez de chaussé

- Mauvais timing bougonna l'Uchiwa en se poussant pour que Naruto puisse se relever

- Un autre jour chuchota le blond avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur les lévres de son petit ami qui était frustré au possible

- Ca serait déja plus simple si on pouvait s'afficher

- Sas' !

- Oui, je sais, t'es pas encore prêt à le montrer

- J'y peux rien si j'ai peur ! s'exclama le blond

- Pardon bébé, excuse-moi dit le brun en le prenant dans ses bras ; C'est juste que ça commence à me peser, et le fait d'être frustré ça n'arrange rien, pardon finit-il en embrassant le front halé

- Tu ... tu m'aimes, hein Sasu ? Parce que moi je t'aime tu sais, alors j-... dit précipitamment l'Uzumaki, s'agrippant fermement au tee-shirt du brun

- Hey, calme-toi murmura l'Uchiwa en posant un doigt sur les lévres de son copain ; Bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu crois que je serais là si ce n'était pas le cas ? Hm ? " finit-il en caressant tendrement le dos et les cheveux du blond

Naruto resserra ses bras autour du torse finement musclé de son brun de petit ami, se laissant doucement bercer par ce dernier. Ils restérent comme ça un petit moment, appréciant la chaleur et le contact de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte de la chambre de l'Uzumaki. Ils eurent juste le temps de se séparer et de se recoucher face à la télé, que déja la porte s'ouvrait.

- " Sasuke, tu manges ici ? demanda Kushina en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte

- Naru ? interroge le brun

- Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, au moins on va à la fête ensemble

- D'accord. Bon, vous pourrez descendre dans une dizaine de minutes sourit la rouquine

- Ok M'man répondit le blond alors que sa mére ébouriffait ses cheveux couleur or, avant de refermer la porte derriére elle

- C'était moins une souffla Sasuke alors qu'il se jetait sur son petit ami pour le prendre dans ses bras

- Tu l'as dit. " sourit Naruto en répondant à l'étreinte, se laissant tendrement embrasser

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent pour manger en compagnie des parents de l'Uzumaki. Le repas se déroula calmement, ponctué de leurs rires et des piques affectueuses qu'ils se lançaient les uns aux autres. Sasuke adorait ses " futurs beaux-parents ", comme il disait à Naruto, le courant passait trés bien avec eux. Et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'Uzumaki, qui pouvait ainsi inviter le brun autant qu'il le voulait. Minato et Kushina avaient également beaucoup d'affection pour l'Uchiwa. Il était un peu comme le second fils de la famille. Sasuke avait été trés touché quand Kushina le lui avait dit, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher son émotion. Aprés le repas, ils retournérent dans la chambre du blond afin de se changer. Cette opération prit pas mal de temps, étant donné que Sasuke ne cessait d'aller dévorer les lévres de son ange, qui répondait à ses assauts avec plaisir. Quand ils furent prêts, ils retournérent au salon.

- " P'pa, M'man, on y va

- Passez une bonne soirée mes chéris leur sourit Kushina

- Ne rentrez pas trop tard quand même, hein fit Minato

- T'inquiétes P'pa

- Bonne soirée leur dit Sasuke avant de sortir de la maison, à la suite de son blond

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous le dire un jour ? demanda Kushina

- De quoi ? Qu'ils sont ensemble ? fit Minato

- Hm

- Vas savoir ... " souffla-t-il en entourant les épaules de sa femme de son bras, la resserrant contre lui face à la télé

Du côté de nos deux tourtereaux, ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, en direction de la place centrale de Konoha. Leurs mains se frôlaient, amenant de légers sourires sur leurs lévres.

- " Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Kiba alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la fontaine, sur la place du village

- Ooooh ça va, on a que trois minutes de retard marmonna Naruto en regardant l'heure sur le clocher

- Et si on y aller maintenant qu'il y a tout le monde ? proposa Neji

- Ouais, allons-y dit tranquillement Shikamaru avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches

- Yéh ! " s'exclamérent les deux excités de service avant de se diriger vers la fête foraine

La fête se déroulait à la sortie du village, dans la rue principale. La dite rue était pleine de couleurs entre les villageois et les lampions suspendu tout le long. Les rires et exclamations emplissaient la rue. Kiba et Naruto n'en étaient que plus excités. Sasuke eut un sourire attendrit en voyant son blond qui sautait partout en braillant comme un gamin. Il aimait bien ce côté de l'Uzumaki. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil aiguisé de Shikamaru, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, soupirant juste un " galére ". La soirée se déroula tranquillement, entre leurs fou rires et défis débiles qu'ils se lançaient. Par exemple, Neji avait dû monter sur un manége à sensations fortes, alors qu'il avait un vertige de tous les diables, mais bon, l'honneur des Hyuuga était en jeu. Il avait relevé le défi et avait manqué d'embrasser le sol lorsqu'il avait, enfin, pu descendre de la machine infernale. Ce n'était qu'un défi parmi tant d'autre. Notre petit groupe finit par passer devant la Maison Hantée. Kiba s'exclama aussitôt qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils y fassent un tour. Naruto avait frissonné en entendant cette phrase, jetant un regard à Sasuke. Le brun soupira, sentant déja la catastrophe arriver. Kiba vit l'état de stress dans lequel se trouvait l'Uzumaki. S'armant de son sourire le plus diabolique, il s'approcha du blond.

- " Alors Uzumaki, on a la frousse ?

- M-moi ? N'importe quoi ! Tu me prends pour qui ! démarra aussitôt le blond sous le regard désespéré de l'Uchiwa ; J'y vais quand tu veux !

- On t'a jamais demandé de faire ça, Dobe répliqua Sasuke, tentant de raisonner son petit-ami

- On peut pas lui demander parce qu'il a trop peur pour y aller sourit sournoisement Kiba, le provoquant un peu plus

- Ok, on y va ! s'exclama Naruto

- Naruto ! l'appela l'Uchiwa mais il était déja entré dans la maison ; Bon j'y vais, il serait capable de se perdre. " soupira-t-il avant d'entrer à son tour

Les autres le regardérent faire sans pour autant bouger. D'un commun accord, ils décidérent de leur laisser un peu d'avance avant de les rejoindre.

Naruto avançait à travers les piéces. Il osait à peine regarder où il allait tant la peur de voir l'une des abominations de cette maison lui faisait peur. Si Kiba ne l'avait pas provoqué, il n'y serait jamais entré, mais là son honneur était en jeu ! Plus il avançait, plus il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait semblant de provoquer Sasuke, au moins il aurait été rassuré. Là, seul, au milieu de il-ne-savait-quelle-piéce, entourait de il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, la peur lui tordait le ventre. Il tenta de retrouver la sortie, mais ne réussit qu'à se perdre un peu plus. Pour se donner du courage, il pensait à son brun, priant intérieurement pour qu'il vienne à son secours, tel le prince charmant dans tous contes de fées. Soudain, son sang se glaça. Quelque chose venait de bouger à quelques centimétres de lui. Il poussa un hurlement et se mit à courir à toutes jambes, fuyant la menace. Il finit par se retrouver coincé dans une piéce encore plus sombre que les autres. Il se cala dans l'un des coins, dans le noir pour se cacher. Là, il s'assit, ramenant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que la chanson " _Thriller_ " de Michael Jackson passait en boucle dans la " Maison du Diable ". Il eut un frisson. Depuis qu'il avait vu le clip cette chanson l'avait toujours fait flipper. Là, dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était pire ... Les larmes coulérent d'elles-même sur ses joues. Il sanglotait en silence, terrorisé, attendant que quelqu'un finisse par le trouver.

Lorsque Sasuke avait vu Naruto entrer dans la maison, il n'avait pas réfléchit et était parti à sa suite. Il connaissait la peur que le blond avait des fantômes et autres créatures cauchemardesques. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de le retrouver sans trop de dégâts. Lui aussi avait peur, mais pas pour les spectres, lui avait peur pour son petit ange blond qui devait être terrorisé face à tout ce que contenait cette attraction. Il se fit d'ailleurs la remarque que cette maison était vraiment trés bien faite. Elle était d'un réalisme impressionnant. On aurait facilement pu se croire dans le décor d'un bon film d'horreur. Cette pensée le stressa un peu plus. Si lui trouvait ce décor disons réaliste, qu'est-ce qu'il en était pour Naruto ? Soudain un cri lui vrilla les tympans. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente de ce hurlement. Sans hésiter, il se mit à courir comme jamais auparavant, tout en appelant le prénom de son blond. Alors qu'il courrait, il remarqua que la chanson de fond n'était autre que " _Thriller_ " de Michael Jackson. Il adorait cette chanson, contrairement à l'Uzumaki. Il courrait, cherchant son blond. Il finit par arriver dans une piéce sombre, seulement illuminée d'une toute petite bougie. Il s'arrêta un instant, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux le temps de reprendre un peu sa respiration. Quand il réussit enfin à récupérer une respiration à peu prés normale, il se mit à écouter les sons qui lui parvenaient. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots à moitié étouffés.

- " Naruto ? Naruto c'est toi ? demanda-t-il en fouillant la piéce de ses pupilles sombres, même s'il n'y voyait pas grand chose

- ... Sa-... Sasuke ... bafouilla maladroitement le blond en relevant la tête

- J'suis là Bébé. Parle-moi que je te trouve

- Sasuke ... Je-j'ai peur murmura le blond

- Ca va, t'inquiétes pas. Parle-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais là, tout de suite ? lui demanda le brun tout en continuant à chercher son petit ami

- J'aimerai que... que tu me prennes dans tes bras. J'ai peur, Sasuke sanglota l'Uzumaki ; Aaaaaaaaaah !

- Chut c'est moi chuchota le brun en le prenant dans ses bras

- Sasukeeee chouina le blond en se resserrant contre le brun

- Je suis là murmura Sasuke en déposant de nombreux baisers sur le visage de son amour ; Viens, on va dans un endroit éclairé. " dit-il en se levant, prenant la main de son ange dans la sienne

L'Uchiwa tira le blond par la main, le guidant dans une autre piéce plus éclairée. Là, ils s'arrêtérent. Sasuke colla alors Naruto contre un mur. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, le bloquant entre le mur et son corps. Le brun lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ses mains glissant petit à petit sur les hanches de son ange. Naruto se détendit petit à petit alors que ses lévres bataillaient avec celles de son brun. Il noua aussitôt ses bras autour du cou pâle, s'accrochant frénétiquement à son compagnon. Sasuke mordilla tendrement les lévres de son blond, qui lui accorda rapidement l'accés. L'Uchiwa s'appuya un peu plus contre l'Uzumaki, le plaquant plus encore contre le mur. Un gémissement échappa au blond alors que leurs langues se caressérent, amenant un grognement de plaisir au brun. Doucement, ses mains glissérent le long des hanches, finissant leur course sur les fesses de Naruto. Ce dernier finit par nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de son copain, se laissant complétement aller entre ses bras. Naruto roula des hanches contre celles de Sasuke, le faisant grogner de plaisir dans leur baiser.

- " J'vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait pas s'inquiéter ! s'exclama Kiba, faisant se figer les deux tourtereaux

- Baka ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer oui ? rétorqua Neji en lui collant une claque derriére la tête

- Vous alliez essayer de nous le cacher encore longtemps ? demanda Shikamaru alors que le couple se séparait, Naruto étant rouge comme un coquelicot

- Je ... C'est tout ? s'étonna l'Uzumaki

- Quoi c'est tout ? demanda Neji

- Béh, vous êtes pas dégoûté ? Vous nous détestez pas ? ajouta le blond

- Bien sûr que non crétin ! s'exclama Neji alors que le Nara marmonnait un " galére "

- Tu vois, y'avait pas de quoi te rendre malade pour ça sourit Sasuke en l'attirant contre lui

- Tu sais, Naruto, si vous êtes heureux comme ça, nous ça nous va sourit Kiba, rassurant l'Uzumaki

- Et, si on sortait d'ici ? " demanda Naruto, pas tout à fait tranquille

Tranquillement le groupe sortit de la maison de l'Enfer, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'Uzumaki. Aprés quelques minutes, ils décidérent de rentrer chez eux. Naruto et Sasuke se dirigérent main dans la main vers la maison du blond. Leur rue n'était pas trop éclairée, stressant légérement le blond. C'est alors que l'Uchiwa approcha ses lévres de l'oreille de son ange, avant d'y chuchoter :

- " _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_ ( Il est près de minuit et le mal menace dans l'ombre )

- Sasuke arrêtes !

- _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_ ( Sous le clair de lune tu vois un regard qui te glace le cœur )

- Sas' !

- _You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_ ( Tu essayes de crier mais la terreur s'empare du son avant que tu ne l'exprimes )

- Sas' tais-toi !

- Et si c'est moi, le mal qui te menace dans l'ombre ? lui susurra Sasuke de façon terriblement sensuelle alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de l'oreille halée

- Hmmm, idiot ... " sourit Naruto avant de se laisser embrasser par son amour

* * *

Nowa : Et voila mon p'tit OS pour le SasuNaru Day !

Sasuke : Le point positif c'est qu'on sera plus obligé d'écouter " _Thriller_ " en boucle !

Nowa : Et voila qu'il est pas content ... C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! T'es seme et encore t'es pas content !

Naruto : Pourquoi tu me mets des fantômes ? Tu sais trés bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

Nowa : C'est pour que ton preux chevalier vienne te sauver !

Naruto regarde Sasuke, des étoiles pleins les yeux

Sasuke : Dis donc Bébé, ça te dit d'aller dans la chambre, que je te montre mon épée

Naruto : ouiii !

Nowa : J'veux la vidéo !

Sasuke : Dans tes rêves !

Nowa : Sale ingrat !

Nowa : Bon, j'espére que ce petit OS vous a plu ^^ Kisu


End file.
